


Familiar's Side

by Caramel_Illusions



Series: Witch's Quest [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Familiars, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Part of Series, Swearing, Witches, witch's quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Illusions/pseuds/Caramel_Illusions
Summary: A small insight into the Familiar's world before the bonding ritual.(Can be read sperate from main story)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Implied Shiota Nagisa/Akabane Karma, Korosensei & Shiota Nagisa, Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Series: Witch's Quest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618642
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Familiar's Side

Nagisa was nervous. He had been for the past few months because the event known as the Bonding Ritual was fast approaching….

Basically every four to five years or so, during the summer solstice a demon had a chance to be paired with a witch….The pairing was seen as a great honor as witches who were able to summon demons where usually very powerful and being paired with one would mean that their, the demon's, power level would overall raise considerably as a result. At least that's how the majority of demon society saw it as, but there were a few who didn't have the same ideology, like his friend Karma for example….

It was still odd to say that, even if it was in his head; that he and Karma where friends…

They were different in numerous ways. Nagisa was a water and ice elemental while Karma was a fire elemental….Karma had wings, he had a tail. He was blue, Karma was red… Karma lived in the fire domain which was covered in brimstone and sulfur, where the ground sizzled from intense heat and lava flowed freely downstream while he himself dwelled in the ice lands which were heavily coated with snow, where strong winds caused snowstorms and waters were unbearably cold. Then there were their views on witch pairings.

Even long before Koro 'abandoned', them as Karma dramatically put it for a witch, the fiery red-headed demon always had a bleak outlook on witch pairings, unlike Nagisa who thought the whole concept of witch pairings was an exciting prospect. He recalls Karma comparing a witch pair as a master and a slave at worst and as an owner and a 'pet' at best. In other words, Karma was not looking forward to the Bonding Ritual….Not by a long shot.

But even with all that being said Nagisa often thinks that even if he did become an accessory or a pet….either option would be way better than staying with his mother….anything would be better than staying with her…. He even went out of his way to stay out as long as possible away from home just so he wouldn't see those cold blue eyes of hers that set his nerves on edge.

He would go as far as withstanding the burn marks he would get under his snake tail from slithering around the blistering hot ground of the fire domain just to be with Karma and away from _her_ even that was a better alternative… _._ Besides….from what Koro wrote about in his letters Karma's bleak view on Witch pairing wasn't true. Koro's witch was a friendly gal with an optimistic attitude that loved and respected Koro as a living being not as a pet or a slave or an accessory but as a normal living being.

Koro has never lead him astray before so as he clutched the opened letter in his hand, firmly grasping onto the hope Koro had sent through his letters he looked out towards the dry plains watching the sunset with determination. He immensely hoped he would get paired with a witch and be able to see the world that lay beyond his world, beyond the fire domain and ice lands, beyond the demon realm…

"I'll write." The blue-haired boy whispered in an attempt to appease his redheaded friend.

"I want to hang out." Karma bluntly stated still perched up high on a large boulder that was just on the outskirts of where the dry plains merged with the high mountains.

What was understood from that phrase 'I want to hang out' was that writing wasn't going to cut it.

"You could try and pair up with a witch too you know…" Nagisa weakly stated…He already knew what Karma would say…

"Tch…Like I let some weak witch boss me around beside whose going to cause mischief here if I go? The demon realm would miss me too much." Karma stated with his signature cocky grin….

But Nagisa knew what he meant…. He could see that Karma was straining himself. Karma was a very…reserved person and he often communicated through underlying meanings and sarcastic remarks. Nagisa knew that what Karma really meant was that ' _even If I get paired with a witch there's no guarantee we can keep hanging out together_ ' and Nagisa would have to agree….It's not like a demon can pick _any_ witch to be paired with….and it's not like they did it consciously either…it was more of an instinct than anything else. So even if they both were paired to their respective witches there was no guarantee they would see each other again. One of them could be paired to a witch in America and another in Australia…

"Well, writing is all I can do…" Nagisa rebutted with a pout as he curled his tail around himself and hid beneath the coil he formed as his wings closed over him like curtains.

"There is one other thing you can do…" Karma said in a playful tone

"What is it?" Nagisa asked curiously uncoiling himself so he could look at Karma's face.

"Before the Bonding Ritual…" He drawled with a soft undertone as he gracefully descended downwards taking his rightful spot beside his best friend. "Why don't we…"

His hand reached out to touch Nagisa's long strands of soft blue hair….Nagisa knew what he was going to suggest…It wasn't anything too new…The two of them had had their intimate moments…usually do to high emotions and impulse….But now was not the time for that. Nagisa was tired of that kind of relationship….both metaphorically and physically because the word 'restraint' was apparently not in Karma's dictionary nor was gentle.

"No." Nagisa immediately stated with a stern frown.

"Huh but why…? Is it 'cause I'm too rough?" Karma teased.

"T-That's….Knowing you you'll just try and keep me in place and make me miss the whole Bonding Ritual on purpose." Nagisa stated. His cheeks glowing a light shade of purple from embarrassment because Karma was technically right in his assumption.

"What I would never." Karma cried with a small pout…. As he placed a hand over his chest in mock shock.

"Karma I'm serious." Nagisa stated hopping to sound stern but instead, he himself acknowledged the fact that he sounded more like a whiny child than a stern adult.

"Then just for tonight?" Karma asked still persistent. "Please…" He added quietly.

Nagisa cursed him in his head. He couldn't reject him when he showed his vulnerable side. So he stubbornly obliged under the condition that Karma wouldn't do anything to prevent him from taking part in the Bonding Ritual and surprisingly Karma agreed.

But that was over two months ago…. The Bonding Ritual was finally here…and when Nagisa saw that large beacon of green light…he was drawn to it immediately….The way the large beacon folded into itself to become an orb of light was mesmerizing….

Karma could tell that his friend was soon to be bonded with a witch. That look in his eyes was the same one Koro had when he saw that bright blue ray of light…. He stared at the ground for a few seconds while Nagisa looked at the sky where the orb was slowly descending downwards pulsating calmly with a welcoming green glow. Nagisa moved forward slowly and Karma's hand found his. Nagisa stopped but he didn't look back….

Karma squeezed his hand. That finally caught Nagisa's attention as he turned back to look at his longtime best friend. Then he smiled….That stupid perfect smile of his that always eased Karma's nerves….Karma, in turn, knew what that sweet smile meant. It was time to let go and so he did.

Finally, Nagisa had made it to the orb. It was floating right in front of his face radiating a bright warm glow…With a nervous smile….he tentatively reached out for the glowing green orb. As soon as he made contact with it a magic circle formed underneath him and in a large beam of lime green light he was teleported away…..

Karma watched him from afar with a blank face as he watched the light disappear with his best friend. There were various emotions coursing through him at that moment and many opposing thoughts where preoccupying his mind. He tried to sort them all out. Was he happy Nagisa left him as Koro did? No. Was he happy Nagisa was no longer under the oppressive rule of his mother? Yes. Did he want a witch partner? No… Did he want to see his friend again? Yes.

Finally, Karma reached a simple conclusion. He came to the conclusion that he felt conflicted.

His glazed gaze was directed towards the horizon but his mind was still sorting out his thoughts…Slowly his body began to move….he didn't know where to but he felt it better than just staying in one place….What was this feeling? Sadness? Betrayal? He wasn't sure….It wasn't until he saw a glowing purple orb in the distance that he realized what his body was trying to do….

That purple orb was shimmering with hope and it emulated a form of kind honesty that at the moment seemed so comforting. Unlike the luminescent glare of the lime orb this lavender one was gentle and soothing…like the calming purple color of the dusk sky gently enrapturing him in warmth and promise. Promise that if he came he would be comforted if he just accepted its glow.

And he refused it…. He tried to stop his feet by digging them into the ground but his body dragged on so he used his wings instead and it worked to push him back a few meters at the initial lift-off and he managed one or two more flaps before they soon just propelled him forwards at a faster rate towards the orb. He gritted his teeth and tried to turn his body around….But the most he could manage was moving his eyes….He couldn't control his body!

"FUCKING SHIT!"

Was the last thing that was heard as Karma was teleported away in a large ray of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Witch's Quest series.


End file.
